


In Death's Grave

by heretoday898



Series: Soldiers of Death [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Constantine (Comic), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Infinity Gems, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heretoday898/pseuds/heretoday898
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Jason, Deadpool, Constantine, Loki, and Batman search for the Soul Gem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Death's Grave

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> All mistakes are my own and I don't own these characters

Contrary to popular belief, Constantine did not in fact enjoy the seedy underbelly of cities, it just happened to be where evil was most likely to lurk and therefore him too.  The same could not be said for Wade.  Apparently, being surrounded by scum, both literal and human, caused unbridled joy in the mercenary.  Constantine shook his head as he watched Wade hold an enthusiastic conversation with himself over the benefits of joining a homeless community or staying on one’s own.  Constantine glanced up, looking for the dark figure moving swiftly along the rooftops.  The Batman had met them once night fell the minute the group had entered the city.  Even if Jason hadn’t tipped Batman off, Constantine knew it would not have taken long for them to run into the Dark Knight.  Shaking his head at the antics of the two men traveling with him, Constantine took out a new pack of cigarettes and lit up. He had a hunch he would go through the entire pack before the night was through, then again at least he wasn’t with the other group of Jason, Dean, and Loki.  If Dean wasn’t turned into something by the end of the night, Constantine would eat his trench coat.

 

The Bat had a lead on who raised Jason from the dead, so while Constantine, Wade, and Batman were going to pay the man a visit, the others were heading to Jason’s grave.  Loki had assured them the stone was still there, how they were going to handle it without its carrying contraption was another matter.  Batman was under the impression that the figure who resurrected Jason would either still have the box like gadget or know where it was located.  Constantine wasn’t so sure, then again he had a sneaking suspicion the man was not in full control of himself when the resurrection happened.  However, when Constantine raised his suspicion with Wade, the merc made a good argument asking why a demon would raise Jason with the very stone they’re looking for and for another matter why would demons raise Jason at all.  Constantine didn’t like it, all the unknown variables, he could only imagine how Bats felt, not that the caped crusader seems to really feel.  Dean was more equipped to this sort of task, the Winchester never cares about the reasoning behind actions, just the end results.

 

The three men quickly rounded the last corner, coming up on a dilapidated building characteristic of this section of Gotham.  The door was falling off its hinges with windows boarded up and a soft glow emanating from the second floor, indicating someone was squatting.  Constantine did a quick sweep for wards or protection symbols, finding none he gave a signal to Batman and Wade signifying they should proceed.  Batman entered from the second floor as Constantine and Deadpool made their way through the front and up the stairs.  Constantine was not worried about an ambush, knowing Batman had this place watched and thoroughly analyzed, also Wade was here which provided a modicum of comfort should a fight break out.  All three men entered the room emitting light, Batman keeping to the shadows as not to be seen yet while Deadpool, followed by Constantine, promptly announced himself.

 

“Honey, you didn’t tell me we were having company, oh, how dare you, and I don’t even have my face on yet,” Deadpool’s exclamations brought three male heads whipping around to face them.  Two of the three men, both overly large and balding, reached for their side arms as Deadpool levelled two of his own guns at their heads.  The third man eyed Constantine with a vicious sneer, eyes pooling black before smoke erupted from his mouth and poured out the window.  The two thugs stared in horror, but it wasn’t because their boss collapsed to the ground, Batman had chosen to reveal himself at that moment in order to watch the demon exit the host's’ body.  Said body began to groan as guns were once again pulled and aimed at everyone in the room.  “Deadpool, be a dear and tie them up,” Constantine asked as he bent down to examine the groaning man.  Batman tossed Deadpool a pair of zip ties just as Wade finished disarming the two men.  Surprisingly, it wasn’t as bloody as Deadpool would normally have made it and for that Constantine was thankful, they didn’t need anyone to know they were there.

 

After checking the man for weapons, Batman helped Constantine haul the suspect into a chair and tie him down.  The man was slowly gaining consciousness as he blinked in confusion at Constantine and Deadpool.  Upon seeing Batman, he instantly started to babble.       

  
  


****

 

“This is some complete and utter bullshit.  Why’d I got to be the one to dig up the grave?” Dean demanded as Jason unceremoniously shoved a shovel into the hunter’s hands.  Jason sardonically arched an eyebrow at him, “well, you are the one who does this on a regular basis, surely you can see the reason behind it.”  Dean huffed and glared at the other man, “kid, just cause I do it regularly doesn’t mean I always want to.  Why can’t our resident brooding pretty boy help out, he has god like strength after all.”  Dean turned to Loki only to be met with a decidedly threatening glare and green magic curling around the trickster’s hands.  Jason smirked as Dean grumbled about oversensitive gods, shouldering past Jason to get to the grave.  

 

Dean had pleaded with Constantine not to send him to the grave site with Loki and Jason.  Well, he may not have verbally begged, but he tried his hand at the puppy dog eyes, they always seemed to work for Sam after all.  Constantine, however, wouldn’t budge and only ended up snickering at Dean when Batman had agreed to the plan.  So here Dean was, doing all the work while the other two men stood around, go figure.  There was a slim chance the gem would be here anyways, no matter what their resident god of magic said.  Dean didn’t believe the demon who resurrected Jason would be dumb enough to just leave the stone lying around, but then again demons always had their own agenda.  Dean began to lose himself in the rhythm of digging up the grave, the chill of the night turning his sweat cold and clammy.  It wasn’t long before he heard the familiar sound of the steel shovel cracking against the wood of the coffin lid.  Dean bent down to uncover the rest of the lid as Jason hopped down into the grave beside him.  Together they pried open the lid.

 

“Knew it,” Dean stated as he and Jason looked down into the empty coffin.  He sent a smug grin towards Loki who rolled his eyes at the hunter’s petty comment.  “It is here, I can feel it,” the god remarked as he looked around at the piles of dirt Dean had tossed out of the grave.  “You think it’s in one of the dirt piles,” Jason commented as he climbed back out of the grave, trying to banish the memories of the last time he did that.  Loki brusquely nodded as magic unfurled from his fingers and he began sifting through the soil.  Dean had yet to climb out of the grave, there was something that was making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, a gut feeling that he was looking at something but unable to see it.  Everything in the coffin was too perfect.  From what he understands about Jason, and from his own experiences, it is hard and dirty work to crawl out of your own grave.  

 

“Dude, you sure we’re at the right grave?” Dean tossed the question out as he climbed out of the hole.  “You are not at the correct location,” a dark, gravelly voice greeted Dean as he pushed to his feet.  Batman, Wade, and Constantine were standing with Jason and Loki who both looked thoroughly put out.  “Please tell me I did not just dig up  grave for no reason,” Dean whined as he rolled his head on his shoulders and looked at Constantine.  “Yep, and you are on for digging up the next one,” Wade laughed as Dean groaned in defeat.  “What happened?” Jason demanded of his former mentor.  “Well, they’re still alive,” Deadpool muttered and tossed a glare at the Bat.  Dean raised an eyebrow, impressed, not many people could prevent Wade from killing.  Ignoring the merc, Batman walked towards the headstone, brushing away the debris surrounding the bottom.  The other men crowded around the vigilante as Batman pointed out the soil displacement, “they switched out the headstones.”  Dean groaned, “please tell me you know where the original grave is located.”  Batman didn’t even respond as Loki snorted, “of course he knows where the original grave is, he buried his son after all.”  Wade chuckled at Dean’s face which was slowly turning red in embarrassment.  Batman stood up and faced the group, “follow me.”

 

Jason quickly set off after his former mentor, followed by Loki and Constantine with Wade and Dean bringing up the rear.  “No offense Dean-o, but I am rather surprised no one has ganked you yet,” Wade snickered in the hunter’s ear, quickly dodging the right hook Dean swung at him.  “I’ve been killed plenty of times,” Dean grumbled.  “Oh, I know, I just meant by someone here.  Your personality isn’t as shiny as mine, well, whose is, but seriously, you are the king of saying the most stupid things and that’s coming from me,” Wade patted Dean on the shoulder in mock comfort.  Dean shrugged the merc off, “what you think I don’t know that I contribute nothing to this group, everyone but Constantine can fight better than me and Constantine knows just as much if not more about the supernatural than me.  I’m dead weight, I get, always have been.”  Wade was silent, looking at the green eyed man, “Death wouldn’t have brought you here if she didn’t have a reason,” Wade let that comment sink in as he left the hunter while the group approached the original grave.  

 

Dean was practically hit with a shovel as he approached the other men.  Wade outright laughed as Constantine smirked at the hunter’s belligerent expression.  Batman and Jason were busy examining the area around the grave site.  Loki’s hands were glowing green again as his magic sunk into the earth.  “The stone is here,” the god said, his magic pooling back into his palms.  “Yeah, that’s what you said the last time and guess what you were wrong,” Dean snapped as he began digging.  “It’s here,” Batman’s voice brokered no argument as he rounded on the grave.  Dean was digging as fast as he could, but tiring quickly having already dug one grave.  He was about halfway done when Jason jumped down with another shovel.  “Really,” Dean huffed between breaths, Jason just smirked at the sweaty man.  Soon after both men heard the telltale sound of metal striking wood as they began to uncover the coffin.  Loki, Batman, and Constantine were peering over the side of the hole at them while Wade stood guard.  Dean and Jason opened the lid casting a bright glow on the men.  

 

“So, how are we supposed to carry it out of here?  That possessed guy tell you where the carrier for this thing was?” Dean glanced up at Batman who shook his head no.  “Great.  Any ideas?” Dean asked looking at each man, “yeah Dean, how bout you just pick it up,” Wade’s voice echoed with a laugh.  “That, I do not recommend.  Few beings can harness the power of an Infinity Gem,” Loki stated with a furrowed brow, clearly considering where to go from here.  Dean looked up at Constantine, the two supernatural experts exchanged a look as Dean bent down and picked up the Soul Gem.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger
> 
> Comments or kudos!


End file.
